


Make It Rain

by Goblin_Bean_Kie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adult Damian Wayne, Angst, BAMF Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Romance, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Bean_Kie/pseuds/Goblin_Bean_Kie
Summary: Aleah swallowed, eyes trailing from the deep emeralds of her best friend. She knows why he's here, there would only be one reason. A reason that means Damian Wayne is desperate enough to bring his secret back into the light no matter how begrudgingly it might be. Aleah knew, even if she didn't want to admit to it. If only they had watched for the second jet to fall from the sky, the black jet that had been trailing Damian from Gotham City to the lonely island in the middle of nowhere. Maybe then, the mess would've never began...
Relationships: Bat Family & Alfred Pennyworth, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), Damian Wayne & Reader, Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd & Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd & Reader, Nyssa al Ghul & Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Don't Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, it's another fic. I know I really need to get back to the others unfinished, but I couldn't write anything with this idea in my head! This isn't the end. Just, all that's written for now. I will come back to this lol. Hope you enjoy. This story will get dark, please be careful reading.

“Damian, please…” Aleah pleaded, her bottom lip falling between her teeth. “Don’t- don’t make me do this. Anything but this.”

Her eyes watering, despite her pleas, they both knew. This would be the only way, no matter how much she pleaded for it not to be true. Both of them hoped it wouldn’t ever come to this. Yet, here they were.

A cave deep in the ground. The only light being from the place neither wanted to look at. Damian frowned, features stoic as he shook his head. This  _ had _ to be done. She had to do it. After all, she was the only one capable. 

Aleah was shaking, her bottom lip freed as she squeezed her eyes shut. Fighting the burn in her eyes that wouldn’t help. She could cry later, in the shower, when she was scrubbing the memories off her skin. Aleah swallowed, her eyes locked onto the glimmering emerald pool. 

There was no other way. Aleah knew that, she really did. She just… hated doing it. Hated it with a passion so strong it could knock someone off their feet. She knew Damian was desperate for answers if he brought her in, after all the years he kept her existence a complete secret.

Her self-imposed solitude wouldn’t have been disturbed if it weren’t important. All the answers he would need laid in the waters, in Aleah’s hands. With a sigh, she released her iron grip from his suit. The colors would help ground her should it work. 

“Okay…” Aleah breathed deep, swallowing again as she removed the tie on her hair. “Just,” She paused just a step from the pool, eyes locking onto the emerald of his eyes. “Just remember last time, please. I can’t -I  _ can not _ go through that again.”

Damian gave a nod, stealing himself. It never was a pretty sight when she had to interact with something nature-defying. But, it was better than the alternative. The alternative being something Damian was reluctant to even consider.

“I’m sorry Minnie.”

Aleah waved off his apology, this was important. The old nickname, a reassuring anchor to remind her of the confidence he held, of the strength, and assurances in her and her “gifts”. She licked her lips, her gloves dropped onto the rock just before she stepped into the cold pool.

The ominous glow of the bright liquid casted an emerald halo on her mocha skin, her caramel blonde hair practically glowing with the light. Aleah had to be touching it. She had to. It was the only way for them to know the truth. The truth concealed in the Lazarus Pit. The truth only the power in her blood could find.

Aleah took another breath, the water brushing her fingers and sending hints of the previous users, of the sister pits scattered across the glove. A frown marred her lips, it wasn’t enough contact. She didn’t give herself time to doubt, to try and escape. Instead, closing her eyes as she removed the leather of her jacket, her over-shirt following as she continued to step deeper into the water. Left in her jeans and crop top, Aleah tossed her clothing to Damian.

Again, she steeled herself. Damian wouldn’t be doing this for no good reason. He knew how her powers worked, how she worked. It’s why he kept her hidden, knowing the way her abilities could be abused in the hands of others who wouldn’t have her best interests at heart.

Aleah released a controlled breath. Clearing her mind, it was time to focus now.

Inhaling deep, she submerged herself into the emerald water. The vile, cold water slithered against her skin. Goosebumps rising as a chill went down her spine. She opened herself to her powers, her back touching the bottom and it was a mix of push-and-pull as she was still alive in a pit meant to raise the dead.

_ Show me your memories. _

Aleah waited, holding her breath as long as she could. But no memories touched her, no thoughts, no visions, no feeling invaded her mind, her senses. It wasn’t working.

_ Show me your secrets. _

Her brows furrowed, eyes opening as she released her breath slowly. Yet still, nothing. It wasn’t working. Why wasn’t it working?

Aleah bolted upwards, eyes blinking away the green from her eyes. Blearily, she could see more than one figure in the cave with her, but she didn’t care. Her focus being on the memories just barely out of reach, just locked away by a pesky obstacle. 

“It’s not working.” She panted, wiping at her face. Removing the wet strands of hair, an idea curling her insides as she spoke to Damian, eyes attempting to lock onto him. “You have to kill me.”

Over the ringing in her ears she heard disagreements. The blurry figures arguing against the idea. She couldn’t care less about the strangers opinion, she wasn’t addressing them. Only one of them would actually understand, the only one who knows. Aleah hoped she was looking at him, or at least in his general direction. She forced herself to stand above the water, eyes locking on her target strongly. The ringing was starting to fade, vision returning to normal when she could hear a cocky voice speak through the haze.

“You know, killing isn’t really good for the health.” She felt her lips curl, “In your case, neither is standing waist deep in green sh-”

The jokester never got to finish. A sharp pain filling her chest as the blade pierced her heart. A shuddering gasp escaped her lips as the blade was removed, a smile falling onto her lips as her eyes went half lidded. Her entire body sinking into the deep green abyss.

Everyone of her nerves were lit aflame. Her muscles spasming, her breath forming bubbles in the glowing waves. She could feel the suddenly welcoming touch of the Lazarus Pit, her eyes starting to close as her vision darkened. Her powers kicked into gear now. Her mind starting to go blank, and Aleah knew it was seconds away before being filled with memories, thoughts, emotions. A brief moment of peace before the coming storm…


	2. Don't Wanna Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different perspective from the previous chapter. A decision made, and answers given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the current "last" chapter until further notice. Just a reminder, I will be coming back to this story. Aleah will be returning lol. Fair warning, Jason's mouth and again, this might be dark?

When Jason woke up this morning, he never thought he’d be anywhere near a Lazarus Pit again. Yet, here he was.

Following his brother’s tracker through the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night after he stole a jet. The quiet hum of the ship was relaxing, the steady beep of the tracker on the map’s grid. Only pulsing louder when Damian had finally come to a stop.  Except, according to the world maps, Damian was currently in the middle of nowhere. Why would he suddenly up and go, only to stop in the night, in BFE? Something wasn’t adding up, and none of his brothers liked it. Not one bit.

Of course they were going to follow him. He was the baby bird. One of the most dangerous, but he was the youngest. They’d always watch out for him, even if they gave him grief all the time. It was how they expressed their love.

Jason frowned, following Damian through the streets. The three had split up, Dick taking the rooftops, Tim the alleyways, and Jason went with the blunt option. Blatantly following him on the road.  If it could even be called a road at this point. Nothing about this area looked remotely alive. Whatever he was doing here, it was definitely not good. Not with the way this ghost town looked. Buildings were crumbling, what might’ve been shops and bustling streets were abandoned and barely functional, let alone safe. Jason wouldn’t be surprised if this was a criminal lair or something, with the way the exterior was designed as if abandoned. There might even be a bunch of spies or something watching them. Waiting behind every corner to attack.

Jason wasn’t expecting Damian to stop at a still standing cottage, hut looking thing. Wasn’t expecting a door to open and a woman to step out to meet him. Wasn’t expecting her to lead him down the desolate road, down a jungle path rarely walked.  Wasn’t expecting them to keep pace together, nor expecting to lose sight of them either. 

Jason had cursed, communicating with Tim and Dick until one of them found the path and they continued. Now following his tracker rather than him. Whoever this chick was, Damian didn’t want anyone to find her or the island. Needless to say, this entire situation made the adopted brothers curious. If not a little concerned and surprised.  It was when they found the cave the tracker led that everything hit the fan. 

The tracker glitched, their com units stopped working, then Jason felt a chill go down his spine. His gut twisting as he frowned at the path inside the cave. Something about it was familiar.  Wasn’t until they started inside that they saw it. The bright glow of a Lazarus Pit. Continuing down the path led them to the pool itself, waters still as Damian crossed his arms. Jaw clenched as he seemed to glare at the pool. Clothes pooled around his feet and for a moment nothing was making sense. Nothing, until  _ she _ popped out of the water.

"It's not working!"  Blonde hair flew water all around her, water splashing out of the pit as she inhaled. "You have to kill me."

She was pretty, even when soaked, Jason would give her that. But to think they'd kill her? Yeah, pretty. Pretty bat-shit crazy. Did she even know what she was doing? What she was asking? Completely bonkers, a sarcastic quip was on his lips. Words already falling from his tongue when Damian moved. Suddenly, standing right in front of her, and for one brief, little moment. Jason thought he was going to pull Crazy from the Lazarus Pit. 

In slow motion, Jason watched Damian's sword leave the sheathe, his blade stabbing the blonde in the chest. There wasn't a single moment of hesitation, of doubt. Her body falling as Damian turned to face them. As if he didn't just stab someone. As if he didn't just grant the woman's request. As if he didn't just obediently answer her demand like a servant for his master. Jason watched in silence, mind drawing a blank as he caught the smile on her lips flashing in his memory. There was only three words that accurately described what just happened in his mind.

What. The. Fuck.

“Damian!” Dick exclaimed, eyes wide as he watched Damian sheathe his sword. Eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. “What have you done?!”

“What was asked of me, Richard.” Damian spoke harsh, stern. He was angry, they knew he was angry about being followed, but when Tim went to step towards the pool a sheathed blade was pointed at him. Complete with glaring green eyes. “Touch her, and you’ll be next, Timothy.”

“Damian, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” Jason snapped, he stomped forward. Glare meeting glare as he continued. “Do you know what you're condemning her to?”

“She’s been through worse.” The way Damian spoke as if it was a fact made Jason’s blood boil, and he almost missed Damian’s pained mutter. Almost “Trust me.”

Jason breathed deep, staring into the familiar emerald pool. “You know people don’t come out the same way they come in.”

Damian’s shoulders slumped, but he swallowed. Regaining what strength he had as he turned to face the bubbling waters. His jaw locked, eyes staring deep as he watched the revival process. The four brothers watched, there was no stopping this. Not without serious repercussions.

Damian squared his shoulders, lowering his sword to the ground as the bubbles stopped. She should have returned by now. He racked his brain, she had been so confident. Like always. Maybe they had miscalculated the number of uses this pool had and she was dead? 

No, Damian shook his head. He refused to think about it, instead remembering the numerous abilities she was capable of. He knew her specialties. Her strengths, her weaknesses. He may even know Aleah better than she knew herself. He just had to have the confidence in her, not once has she let him down. He will not fail her when his faith is needed most.

Damian inhaled deep, eyes locking onto the watery depths. It shouldn’t be long now…

He was right.

The brothers -minus Damian, stepped back as Aleah emerged. Blonde hair flinging water everywhere as she gasped for air. Her eyes were narrowed, bloodshot, hands stretched by her side, fingers curled as if she wore the metal claws once more. Her original weapon of choice back at the League.  Her eyes darted between Damian, Jason, Tim, and Dick. Lips curled into a scowl as she watched them closely. Her chest was heaving,and if it weren’t for Aleah’s words of reminder Damian might’ve been more worried.

He couldn’t focus on that right now however, he needed to remain cool and calm, and confident. Any flicker of hesitation will lead to the thing Aleah is hoping to avoid. Last time, in a familiar scenario, there was a problem that ended in a massive bloodbath with her at the center.  Damian licked his lips, speaking clearly:

“Aleah.” Said woman grunted, confusion and distrust in her hazy colored eyes. She didn’t understand. Shit. This was gonna be a lot harder than Damian thought.  “Minnie.” 

The nickname sent her eyes to him. A dark, almost feral look overcoming her normally controlled features. It was a familiar term, something that would help. Damian stepped into the waters, watching her growl a warning as her position shifted. Arabic fell from his lips fluently, his eyes never leaving hers as he walked cautiously through the pond.  Hands stretching out slowly, it was the contact that kept her wary, but not attacking. The rough calluses on their hands brushing against one another, the same scar across their hands bringing a sharp awareness of her eyes. Suddenly, Aleah was lurching to him. The panicked movements as she desperately clung to him whilst trying to climb out of the pool at the same time.

“Breathe.” Damian ordered, hands wrapping tightly around her shoulders as he helped her move slowly.

The sight of hands reaching in front of them brought a sharp glare to his face, he didn’t care if his siblings were trying to help. None of them were correctly dressed to help Aleah at the moment. The contact would push her further into the storm, not pull her out of it.  She was teetering on the edge between memories from the pit and her own. A messy whirlwind of thoughts that did and did not belong to her, combined with her death and near immediate resurrection? They were lucky she wasn’t trying to kill anyone. Her powers being the one balancing edge that kept her from trying to maim the one who killed her in the first place.

“Aleah.” 

Damian’s voice seemed to snap her out of her head, the towel curling around her shoulders and stopping the lingering whispers in the wind. Aleah leaped forward, fingers clawing into Damian’s uniform as his hands held tight to keep the towel firmly around her. Her eyes were wide, the glow from the pool casting a hollow reflection on her tear-filled eyes.

“You have to go.” Her voice wasn’t steady, her entire body shaking as she swallowed. “Nanda… Nanda P-p-parbat.”

“What? Why there?”

Aleah shook her head, yanking on his suit as she fought the stutter. “Nanda Parbat. Trying… trying to re...restore the energies. The pool, the pit.” Aleah’s eyes fell to the floor, hands freeing Damian as she held tight to her towel. “They, they’re trying. You need to go. Go now. Before they know.”

Damian’s lips pinched together, as much as he desired to chase this case, she wasn’t in the best mindset. There was no telling what would happen should she be left alone. Not with the way she is repeating herself over and over again.  Eyes locked on nothing, as she slid down to the rock where her clothes were resting. Her entire body was practically vibrating with how much she was shivering, her teeth chattering, and fingers tightly digging into the towel.

“Damian, we can’t leave her alone.” Jason muttered, “Not like this. She’s not even fully there.”

“We can’t let these guys get away. Who knows when we will find them again.” Tim replied, brows furrowed. “We can’t let everything she just went through be for nothing.”

“So one of us stays. The rest will go.”  Everyone met eyes at Dick’s suggestion. All of them were tempted to stay, but at the same time, to sit out on a big mission wasn’t in their nature. Eyes fell to feet, all of them contemplating on who should stay and go. The silence was tense, but one look at the woman who looked so small made the decision.  “You guys can go,” Dick smiled, “I’ll stay.” 

Outbursts started almost immediately, but Dick wasn’t having it. Frowning, he silenced them with a hand. Shrugging as he explained. 

“Jason, this is your mission. You came to us. You have to go.” Dick spoke firmly, pointing at the brothers as he went. “Damian, Nanda Parbat was home to the League of Assassins, and you guys will need Tim’s help to get through any of the new traps that might be set up.” He gave another smile, reassuring his brothers as he continued. “I can stay and look out for her.”

The three looked uneasily between each other, “You sure?”

“I got this.” He gestured towards the stairs, “Now get out of here. Go catch some bad guys.”

Tim nodded, the first one to leave after saying good-bye. Jason gave Dick a brief warning when it came to being brought back in the pit before he took off too, hollering at Tim to not be in the driver’s seat. With Damian…

“You can’t touch her.” Dick frowned, but Damian continued. “You literally can _not_ touch her, Richard. Especially not in this state. Her powers work with raw contact, fabric will keep her from reading you.” 

Damian gave a few more warnings, his eyes betraying the worry he hid. He nodded when he felt Dick understood, moving to follow the others before he turned back.

“If anything happens to her, you com me immediately.” He narrowed his eyes, “And that is  _ not  _ negotiable.”

Dick waited for the sound of the Batjet taking off before he released a breath, eyes flickering to the woman who still hadn’t moved. Her bottom lip now stuck between her teeth, her shivering was still as bad, if not worse. The soaked clothing most definitely not helping the chill. Okay, first thing first. Out of the cave, easy right?


	3. State of My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY:
> 
> Dick waited for the sound of the Batjet before he released a breath, eyes flickering to the woman who still hadn’t moved. Her bottom lip now stuck between her teeth, her shivering was still as bad, if not worse. The soaked clothing most definitely not helping the chill. Okay, first thing first. Out of the cave, easy right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating Sunshine soon, and hopefully the others. But currently fighting the flu, I've had this stupid bug since before Quarentine, but I hope ya'all enjoy this little chapter I got.

Aleah blinked, the click of the light switch snapping the fractured pieces of her mind into awareness. Eyes focusing as yellow brightened the pale pink walls of her bathroom, turning them white. The plush rug, soft and providing a comfort that contrasted the unyielding leather of her soaked boots. The memory of how she wound up in her bathroom was hazy, at best.

Her powers seeking to answer unasked questions, her mind attempting to block the experiences. When did Damian leave the island? When had the others left? Why did this one stay? What was his name? Why was she here? How did she get here? Her mind a tornado of wonders and denials, the pieces left spinning inside like sharpened blades.

Slowly her fingers stretched, instantly aware of the shivers racking her form. Goosebumps painfully covered her skin,  _ what was his name _ ? She swallowed, the answer coming to her cracked lips in seconds.  _ Richard. _

He had advised her to get out of the soaking clothes, tone light, awkward, but trying to ease her.  _ Why? _ He suggested warming up under the shower, to fight the chill from the cave. Aleah frowned,  _ why  _ did he care? Why was he still here? She knew it was a good idea, she knew it wouldn’t be wise to get sick out here. Alone in the middle of nowhere, except… she wasn’t alone in the middle of nowhere. Richard was here. Why was he here again?

Better question, why did Damian let him stay? Aleah may not have been in his life for the past five years, give or take, but she knew him pretty well. Better than he knew himself, she’d gamble. He wouldn’t let just anyone stay. Depending on how urgent his mission was, he’d stay or go. But there wasn’t a time Aleah could recall him leaving someone else to watch over her.

Aleah bit into her bottom lip, inhaling through her nose before steadily releasing it out of her mouth. The water was running, steam starting to cloud the bathroom mirror. Her buzzing thoughts pausing, her mind finally drawing to an empty blank. It was time to scrub away the memories. She  swallowed, taking wary steps towards her tub. The pitter patter of her clothes hanging off the sink behind her, barely heard over the shower head. Yet the memory of the emerald liquid nearly brought a stop to her shaky steps. She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts of trekking through the glowing liquid. The only way to feel better was to wash it away.

A deep breath left her nose as she stepped into the hot shower, eyes closing as the scorching burned at the lingering thoughts, the remaining emotions, and the memories not her own. What was it Richard had said as she stepped through the house? To holler if she needed any help? A huff of laughter escaped her lips, hands stretching to massage the water throughout her scalp as a ruefully amused smile crossed her lips. 

####

Aleah lives day-by-day, hoping for the best and expecting the worse. She wasn’t expecting Damian to contact her, to ask her for a favor, and to need help finding a fanatical group. Another thing she wasn’t expecting was to be brought back from death, to die in general -on the quest for information. Aleah was expecting many things today, one of them was for Damian’s… brother? Richard to be long gone before her shower was over. Yet, here he was.

Standing tall in her kitchen, black t-shirt clinging to the toned muscles of his back and blue jeans snug. Raven colored hair loose and hanging down his neck, occasionally swooshing with the motions of his head bouncing back and forth across her kitchen. Hand running through the blacks locks, for probably not the first time, if the messy strands were anything to go by.  Aleah leaned on the frame of the kitchen, watching as he ran a hand through messy black hair. He was fighting himself, it was obvious. Even without her touching him, she had a couple ideas on why. 

Tied between wanting to be a gentleman and wanting to help her get better after her… dip in the pit. Aleah bit her lips, eyes flickering towards her stairs. Tempted to dash into her room and retrieve her gloves.  Even in this state of mind, where the colors of the world were a bit duller, when the memories in her head were a tangled web of her life and others. Her nerves burning, skin rubbed raw and red beneath her clothes from where she scrubbed without mercy in the shower.

Aleah’s bright hazel eyes flickered over his form, he was tense, uneasy. Wondering if he should be kind or if it would be prying. She ignored the stutter of her insides at his sweet consideration, but Aleah didn’t have the time for sweet. Not for this kindness. She didn’t deserve it. 

Yet, she can’t leave him standing in the middle of her kitchen looking lost.

Aleah rolled her eyes, adjusting the braid as she released her bottom lip from between her teeth. Even if the braid was perfect, it was a habit -she had yet been able to break. Swallowing, the blonde cleared her throat.

“You don’t need to worry about invading my privacy, Richard.”

Dick jumped at her voice, turning to watch light flare in her eyes with amusement. Her voice was different compared to when he heard it in the cave, dying and coming back in seconds would do that to anyone. Though he couldn’t seem to focus on anything other than the sharp, crisp, and clear notes blending with the slight husky montone.

“The cabinets won’t bite.”

He snorted, rolling his eyes as she started through the kitchen. Hair leaving damp marks in her shirt as it smacked softly into her back with every move. Dick watched, every thing she did was quiet, every action had a purpose and not once did her energy go to waste by changing her mind. Not once stopping unless to grab something.

“Do you require something, Grayson?” Her voice cut into his thoughts, eyes glancing at him over her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, but do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” 

His voice was gentle, curious and Aleah hummed for an answer. Silence filled the kitchen as he pondered what to ask, but Aleah didn’t mind the quiet. It gave her time to think, to focus. To force the panicked thoughts away.  Damian wouldn’t leave the man here if he didn’t trust him. From the sounds of it, they may even be close. That brought a smile to Aleah’s lips, Damian needed more people to trust. Living with a watchful eye on every person within a three-foot radius wasn’t healthy. She knew that from experience, but she worried. He always cared for others, never thinking to watch for himself. Memories echoed in her mind, of promises from a time long ago.

“How long have you and Damian known each other?”

The question snapped Aleah from her thoughts, mind drawing a blank as she blinked back to the present. A hum left her, lips pursing as she returned to her daily chores. Her hands were still shaky from the use of her powers earlier, from the constant flow of memories and thoughts not her own. ‘ _ Focus, Aleah _ ,’ She closed her eyes, breathing deep. A guest had asked a question.

“My entire life.” At least what she remembered. “I am Aleah, by the way, I don’t think I properly introduced myself.”

“You can call me Dick, if you’d like.” He smiled charmingly, meeting the icy green eyes that stared at him. “It’s a nickname.” She nodded slowly, turning back to her counter. “So, your entire life huh?”

“As long as I can remember.” Aleah replied, stretching for a jar of strawberries. “Strawberry?”

“Yes please.”

Silence filled the kitchen as Dick pondered what she said, debating what to ask next as she popped the lid off the strawberries. With ease, she slid the jar towards the sink, no doubt to rinse the juices from the red delights as she turned back to the task at hand. Despite the day’s events, Aleah kept her head up, back straight, and shoulders back. She was lithe, mocha skin pale from her brief kiss with death, and Dick had a feeling she was far more dangerous than he had originally thought.

If they had known each other for as long as the blonde made it seem, there was a chance she is -was, a member of the League. It would explain why Damian would trust her so much. Why she knew the location of the Lazarus Pit, and of Nanda Parbat. Could also explain why she was on an island that shouldn’t exist, and why Damian was so keen on her being kept secret. 

Dick wasn’t stupid, after the first few coded messages, it was easy to tell Damian was hiding information. Shortly after he became Robin, the letters started. If Dick had to guess, it was because Damian was hiding her from the League. If she left, she was a target. Especially if she was holding the location of a Lazarus Pit, and considering the information she had obtained… He wasn’t gonna even ask. Not yet, she was recovering, even if she didn’t seem like it. Her eyes never met his, not for long, and she kept a space between them. Obviously, her abilities were a touchy subject.

“How did you meet?”

Aleah hummed, stepping to the sink and starting to rinse the berries. She turned, barely sparing him a glance. Hazel orbs locked onto the red treats, if Dick didn’t know better, he’d think she was calm, she was fine. But as it turns out, Dick was the best with people when it came between his brothers. She was tense, holding her breath as he gently thanked, careful to pluck the berry from her long fingers. She nodded, the breath being released as she turned back.

“The League of Shadows,” She paused, brown speckled eyes glancing over her shoulder. “Damian has told you about that, hasn’t he, Richard?”

“Yeah,” Dick swallowed, “You can call me ‘Dick’, it’s what everyone else calls me.” 

A blonde brow raised, “Then I will not.” 

_ Wait, what? _ “Pardon?” 

“If everyone calls you that, then I will not.” She shrugged, turning back to the sink. “If it bothers you, I shall stop. You must only say so, Richard.”

Dick blinked, he hadn’t met anyone who refused to call him by his nickname before. Not except for Damian, and that didn’t count. But, if Aleah was also raised by the League, wouldn’t it count as well? For whatever reason, Dick found his cheeks heating. Rubbing the back of his neck, he swallowed. 

“Does it bother you, Richard?”

“No.” Dick cleared his throat, charming smile on his lips as he met her ever-changing gaze. The smile had never felt so fake in his entire life, and he had excelled at giving out fake smiles at the numerous balls and galas he had been too. “No, it’s fine.”

Aleah didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t push further on the subject. Turning her back towards him, she went about the kitchen once more. Never once in his life had he met someone so… confidant, so clear, and simple. It was… interesting, to say the least. 

“How are you feeling?”  That gave her pause, but it was barely noticeable. If he hadn’t been watching her, he wouldn’t have seen it. The stiffening in her shoulders, the tension filling her muscles as her breath seemed to come to a stop.

“I am fine, recovering -as expected.” Her tone was flat, forced out as if she was just barely containing herself. He frowned, watching as she inhaled. “Death, a cold, relentless love. The icy fingers sinking bene-”

“Aleah?” 

The first time Dick said her name, and it wasn’t to be polite, she was losing herself in the ramblings. Like in the cave with the Lazarus Pit, the near crazy mutterings as she clutched the towel around her with an iron fist. Hair sticking to her skin, and eyes staring at nothing, but seeing everything.

“Yes Richard?”

Or maybe not. Dick shook his head, a half smile gracing his lips at the teasing grin sent his way. Or maybe, she was being a little shit, like Damian could be. With a roll of his eyes, Dick asked her another question, this time earning a snort as she retorted smartly:

“Damian has told me all about your cooking habits, Richard. I would like to keep my kitchen intact, thank you.”

Dick’s laugh rang through her house, the sound startling her, but nonetheless, a true, albeit small smile curled her lips. Aleah would never admit aloud, but it was a nice laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, hope you enjoyed, stay safe everyone!


End file.
